Writer Block
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, 23 tahun. Penulis di perusahaan media cetak pribadi milik Uchiha. Sampai tulisan ini dicoret, masih tidak bisa menemukan topik untuk fiksi ber-deadline minggu depan. / Drabble AU / Sasuke and Sai in the middle of an awkward conversation / no yaoi pairing


Ketika fanfic anda tak kunjung update dan anda frustasi ingin segera melanjutkan cerita. Beginilah hasil randomnya...

* * *

Naruto © Masahi Kishimoto

Writer Block

No Yaoi Pairing

Sasuke and Sai in the middle of an awkward conversation

Drabble AU, just a simple situation when you're having a "Writer Block"

dan apapun yang bisa anda temukan untuk menjadi warning dalam cerita ini.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, 23 tahun. Penulis di perusahaan media cetak pribadi milik Uchiha. Sampai tulisan ini dicoret, masih tidak bisa menemukan topik untuk fiksi ber-_deadline_ minggu depan.

Secangkir kopi, tumpukan kertas referensi, komputer tak tersentuh, dan pria raven yang sedari tadi menyaksikannya di seberang sudut.

"Kupikir kau punya lukisan yang menunggumu, Sai?" Sasuke bertanya sedikit sarkastik, agak lelah dengan kehadiran pelukis plus senyum 'ada maksud'nya.

Yang dinamai pelukis hanya tersenyum sedikit, mengonsentrasikan pandangannya pada surai hitam milik sang Uchiha.

"Tak bolehkah aku beristirahat disini?"

_Tidak boleh_.

Sang Uchiha mengernyit, lontaran tanya yang terlalu akrab. "Ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, Sai?"

Ah, senyumnya sedikit pudar. Andai sang Uchiha juga bisa melihat si pelukis bermandikan aura suram di pojok ruangan.

Sudahlah, Sasuke tidak peduli lagi akan kehadiran si pelukis yang masih mengawasinya, ia harus segera mengetik sesuatu atau gaji bulan ini terancam beku. Bagaimana ia menjelaskan pada gadis bersurai pink itu nanti?

.

.

Imaginary Scene 1:

"Writer Block. Tak ada topik. Gaji beku. Hn."

Lalu ada gadis Haruno yang mencekiknya karena tak jadi liburan ke pantai.

.

.

Imaginary Scene 2:

"Gajiku ditunda sampai bulan depan."

Dihadapannya ada gadis bersurai pink dan pemuda pirang yang membayangkan gaji double Sasuke untuk berlibur.

.

.

Imaginary Scene 3:

"Sai, pinjami aku gajimu bulan ini."

"Sebagai gantinya bolehkah aku melukismu dalam pose ero-"

Sang Uchiha sudah terlebih dahulu menampar Sai.

.

.

Sepertinya mau tidak mau, ia memang harus menulis sesuatu. Curhatan pribadinya, mungkin? Atau krisis pria yang tak rela jika gajinya dibekukan?

Hening.

Krisis masih berlanjut beberapa menit sampai akhirnya si pelukis buka suara.

"Sasuke, bolehkah aku melukismu-"  
"Tidak dalam pose EROTIK!" bentak sang Uchiha. Ada jeda panjang, Sai berkedip inosen.

"Aku hanya ingin melukismu ketika kau menulis…" jari telunjuk Sai mengarah pada pena Sasuke, "…jadi bisakah kau menulis sekarang?"  
…_tidak bisa_.

Gelengan pelan, Sasuke memijat keningnya. Gestur frustasi sang Uchiha.

Seniman itu bungkam. Menyeruput secangkir kopi yang sedari tadi terdiam manis di meja. "Aku terkena _Art Block_. Jadi kupikir kalau melukismu, imajinasiku bisa kembali."

Sasuke sedikit merinding. Kenapa ia merasa kata-kata Sai bersifat ambigu? Pertanyaannya adalah seberapa jauh imajinasi seorang Sai terhadap Sasuke? Sampai berasumsi Sasuke bisa menyembuhkan Art Block si seniman, imajinasinya pasti sangat jauh. Jauh sekali…

Jadi siapa yang pervert disini?

"Sebenanya, Sai, aku juga sedang terkena _Writer Block_."

_Tapi bukan berarti kita jodoh._

"Oh…"

Lalu keduanya kembali larut dalam diam. Tambah jeda disana-sini, beberapa garukan _awkward_, suara kopi diseruput, dan hentakan kaki yang konstan.

"Kau tahu, Sai, _Writer Block_ itu menyiksa."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Sasuke."

Uchiha Sasuke, 23 tahun. Sampai tulisan ini dipublikasikan, ia masih belum menemukan topik untuk fiksi ber-_deadline_ minggu depan. Tapi setidaknya ia menemukan partner untuk berbagi:

Sai, 23 tahun. Pelukis terkenal yang kebetulan juga mendapat _Art Block_.

Apa kabar Sakura dan Naruto yang siap berlibur dari gaji Sasuke bulan ini? Ah, ia bahkan tak mau membayangkannya.

.

.

"_Writer Block_. Gaji beku. Hn."

* * *

E-etto... terlalu sedikit untu menjadi Drabble, kan? hiiiieee g-gomen nasai!

Saran dan kritik onegai? *run away hiding*


End file.
